A Dauntless Confinement
by Dreamie85
Summary: Insurgent - What if Tobias stopped Tris getting on the train and giving herself up to the Erudite, what would happen?


**A/N:** I don't usually write for Divergent, but I thought I would put this out there and see if its anyone is interested.

Chapters would usually be a lot longer.

This is unbeta'd

* * *

**A Dauntless Confinement**

**Prologue**

_When he starts to fall asleep, he keeps his arms around me fiercely, a life-preserving prison. But I wait, kept awake by the thought of bodies hitting pavement, until his grip loosens and his breathing steadies._

_I will not let Tobias go to Erudite when it happens again, when someone else dies. I will not._

_I slip out of his arms. I shrug on one of his sweatshirts so I can carry the smell of him with me. I slip my feet into my shoes. I don't take any weapons or keepsakes._

_I pause by the doorway and look at him, half buried under the quilt, peaceful and strong._

_"I love you," I say quietly, trying out the words. I let the door close behind me._

_~DC~_

My heart is pounding as I hurry through the hallways.

I know I have to make it out of Dauntless as fast as I can.

I can't risk Tobias waking up and noticing I'm gone or risk one of the patrol units spotting me and alerting him because I know he will do whatever it takes to stop me.

I run on the toes of my shoes, trying to make as little noise as possible as I make my way through the unlit corridors.

I don't breathe again until my feet hit the stones by the railway track and I know that I am safe.

I have made it out unseen.

I only have to wait a few minutes before I hear the sounds of the train approaching.

I had timed my escape perfectly.

No one would know I was gone until it was too late.

I take one last look at Dauntless as I wait for the train to come closer.

I know that I won't be seeing this place again because I know that there is no way I will make it out of Erudite alive.

I wish things could have been different.

I know I could have been happy here. I could have everything I ever dreamed of, but none of that would mean anything if he was dead.

If anyone deserved to live, he did.

Tobias deserved to be happy after all the suffering he has had to endure in his life.

I just hope he let himself find happiness after I was gone.

I break into a jog as the train pulls around the corner.

This was it.

As train slows down as it usually does at this spot. I run faster, trying to match our speeds.

I push my left foot against the ground, getting ready to jump onto the train, but two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back.

They had found me.

I quickly turn around, with my arms up in defence, ready to fight off whoever is behind me, but out of all the people I was expecting to see, I wasn't expecting to see him.

"Tobias." I mumble shocked.

His eyes scowl at me so fiercely that I have to look away.

"You promised me, Tris." He growls.

"I … I …" I stutter trying to think of something to say.

"You promised me, Tris." He roars again as he grabs my arm, yanking it roughly.

I look up at him. His face is torn with pain. His eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

A knot tightens in my stomach. I feel sick.

"I won't let you go."

"And I won't let you die." I answer.

"You're not that stupid, Tris. We both know they aren't going to stop killing or controlling them until they get what they want."

"They want one of us."

"They want control, Tris. They're scared of Divergents and they want to dissect one of us until they find out how to push our buttons. You won't be stopping them. You'll be enabling them."

"I can't … I won't let anyone else die because of me."

The train is almost past. If I don't move now then, I know I will never get away from him.

I jab the bottom of my palm into Tobias's throat, catching him off guard.

He releases his grip and I launch my knee into his rib making him bend over in pain.

I spin around on my heels and quickly run after the train, but it was no use, Tobias was right behind me.

Before I even have a chance to make the jump he whacks me to the head.

I feel myself falling to the ground and then everything goes black.


End file.
